


Radioactive, by James T. Kirk

by mad_hatter_9306



Series: Jim Kirk Sings [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Song: Radioactive (Imagine Dragons), this is ridiculous i have other stuff to be working on, um yeah i think that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_hatter_9306/pseuds/mad_hatter_9306
Summary: Jim sings Radioactive. The crew reacts. I really think that's all there is to this little bit of crap.
Series: Jim Kirk Sings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965571
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Radioactive, by James T. Kirk

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I have other fics to be working on, seeing as I have a chapter of [The 21st Century](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339156/chapters/61438114) and [a oneshot about Jim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654984/chapters/62281117) to write, and a sequel work to plan and start. But instead, I'm losing sleep typing up this song, as sung by the crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise.
> 
> The song is sung by Jim. Anything in italics is said by someone else, and I will note who says it.
> 
> Enjoy.

I'm waking up to ash and dust  
_What? Why? Our rooms are clean. Well, most of them are, anyways... -Bones  
_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathin' in the chemicals  
_WHAT?! No, Jim, that is a bad idea! -Bones_

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
_Captain,_ _no_ _part of MY ship is a "prison bus."_ - _Scotty_  
This is it, the apocalypse, whoa  
_All due respect, Captain, but we're nowhere near any life-threatening situations, and we'd like to keep it that way. -Sulu_

I'm waking up, I feel it in my BONES!  
_What? What happened to the lights in here? -Bones  
_Enough to make my system blow  
_Captain, if anything happens to my ship... -Scotty  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age,  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
_*Nobody can dispute this part because they are, after all, exploring strange new worlds.*_

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive,  
_You're WHAT, Jim?! -Bones  
_Radioactive  
_Get your butt in medbay if you're radioactive. -Bones_  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flags, dye my clothes,  
_Why? Your shirt color helps identify you. -Sulu_  
It's a revolution, I suppose.  
We're painted red to fit right in, whoa  
_Captain? What are you doing in Engineering? Shouldn't you be on the bridge? -Scotty_

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus,  
_The_ Enterprise _is STILL not a "prison bus..." -Scotty_  
This is it, the apocalypse, whoa  
_And we're STILL nowhere near anything even vaguely threatening. Unless you count Doctor McCoy, who looks pretty pissed. -Sulu_

I'm waking up, I feel it in my BONES!  
_Jim, what the devil's going on? Why do I have a spotlight again? -Bones  
_Enough to make my system blow  
_Captain, if you threaten my ship... -Scotty  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age,  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioa--Admiral Pike. So good to see you, sir.  
_Jim, what are you doing? -Pike_  
Nothing, sir. Just, ah, captaining my ship!  
_I see... good. -Pike_

All systems go,  
_*grins* If you say so, Captain. -Sulu_  
Sun has-- WHAT THE HELL SULU?!?! *glowers as the ship slows down*  
Deep in my bones,  
_Jim, stop with this damn spotlight! -Bones_  
Straight from inside,

I'm waking up, I feel it in my BONES,  
_*groan* I give up... -Bones_  
Enough to make my system blow,  
_Captain, if you hurt my starship, I will hurt you. -Scotty  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age,  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm ra--  
_Jim, if you say you are radioactive one more time, I'm gonna give you so many hypos you won't see straight for a week. -Bones_


End file.
